


The Essence of Sweat

by DerpyShojo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyShojo/pseuds/DerpyShojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You own a dance studio in Downtown Los Angeles, and Danny is inquiring for lessons so he can be in tip-top shape when performing on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction in over 6 years, it feels really good to write again! If you enjoy my first chapter, please check out the ending notes, as i'm asking for some feedback from my readers. Thanks so much for stopping by! <3

The Essence of Sweat 

Los Angeles in the summer was no joke. By the beach or not, it still clung onto the desert heat some days. That’s exactly why you decided to build your studio underground. It was expensive as fuck, but the east coast in you knew it was the right decision. And with the student body you built in the San Gabriel Valley, they were dedicated to you enough to still come and support you. Dancing wasn’t just a part of you, dancing WAS you. You found yourself running home while listening to whatever Spotify fed you to get a routine down, even if it was the first 20 steps down, it was something and it was your passion. You taught dance Monday-Thursday nights mostly to girls in all grades, and had one all boy class Thursday nights. With your move to downtown you hope to expand to more students. 

Fridays were the days in the studio to yourself. You practiced routines for all your classes during the week, housekeeping, or just being Zen with your studio. It was the ultimate bliss. However, there was a knock on your door on this late Friday morning. You wondered who it could be, as you didn’t remember any students having late payments this month. A very tall, skinny guy with huge, poofy, curly brown hair was at the door. You always appreciated anyone with poofy hair, as you had a lion mane yourself. This guy’s took the cake though. You gave a polite smile “Yes, can I help you?” He put a hand behind his head “Yeah, my best friend has a daughter that attends here. I know you teach kids, but do you teach adults too? He and I perform together on stage, and I just want a little more fluid movement.” You tilted your head a little “I didn’t know I had a student of a performer! What’s her name?” He gave a small chuckle “If I tell you, I hope this won’t change her opinion of her or her Dad! We’re kinda a shock value at first.” You shook your head “I’ve been on stages and see all kinds of performances, lay it on me!” He gave a sly smile, took out his phone and showed you his Youtube channel, Ninja Sex Party. Even just after the first song you were laughing with tears in your eyes, but your particular favorites were “Objects of Desire”, “Three Minutes of Ecstasy”, “Peppermint Cremes”, “If We Were Gay”, and “Why I Cry”. After he showed a few videos, you snickered and looked at him “So, does this mean I have to call you Danny Sexbang?” He laughed “You can call me whatever you want, as long as I can get some lessons!” He finished with wiggling his eyebrows. You rolled your eyes, but gave a smile “Fine by me, but at the moment I only have one male only class, but the boys are a lot younger than you, and a lot shorter too. So, I guess you can come around this time every Friday for two hours. We can focus on movement exercises at first and depending on what songs you are performing next, we can get some routines going. Just be sure to give your setlists at least a month and a half in advance so I don’t give you something sloppy, okay?” Danny gave a huge smile “That’s so great! God I really appreciate this, our band is doing so well, but I always want to take it to the next step and make it even better, our fan deserve nothing but the best!” His smile and enthusiasm was infectious. You were a pretty happy-go-lucky person yourself, but people always loved putting you down simply because you were happy, but you could tell this guy was going to give his all and not give sass like some other students you had to deal with. 

Once he filled out a contact information sheet, you exchanged contact information and a payment plan, and you both seemed satisfied with the exchange. You gave a half smile “As much as I would like to start today with you, I don’t think you are quite prepared!” Danny laughed and shrugged “I didn’t know what to expect, sorry I was prepared teach, it won’t happen again!” You stuck out your chest and crossed your arms with a wide legged stance “Be prepared next week, we’re gonna go all out!” He laughed again and gathered his things “You got it! See you next week!” He opened the door and after a few seconds you yelled to him “Wait! You forgot to tell me who Ninja Brian’s kid is!” Danny started to run and giggled “Guess you won’t know until next week!” You pouted “What a brat! I have 200 students, how am I supposed to figure it out from a guy in a ninja suit!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny starts sweating, and make you sweat a bit too. Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thanks for reading chapter one, I couldn't believe I got kudos and even two bookmarks, how incredibly humbling! I have a bit more direction with this now. Of course, I will still take your feedback if you've got any!
> 
> Also, next week I have off from work since I have a friend visiting from out of town. I'm not sure if I will have time to update, but I do know how I want chapter 3 to go for the most part. However, don't be alarmed if I haven't updated for a week or so. Thanks! and enjoy <3

Chapter 2

You looked at every father a little too long this week, trying to figure out which eyes were Ninja Brian’s. “It shouldn’t be this hard! How am I not remembering his eyes?!” you thought. It didn’t help since you moved locations, in hopes of gaining more students; your wish came true, you’ve almost doubled your student count. This week was a whirlwind and you quickly hired some more staff. The days blurred together and when you finally sat at your desk, you realized it was already Thursday night and you just finished your last class for the night and you STILL had not figured out if Ninja Brian was there or not. You went over the payments for the week when you heard a familiar giggle at the door. There he was, Danny giggling next to Audrey. You got up and gave a sassy smirk “Soooooo, this is Ninja Brian’s kid? Sweet little Audrey?” Danny nodded “Yeah, we pulled another fast one on you and her Mom brought her this week. Sorry, he couldn’t help himself!” Both you and Danny laughed “Man, you got me good! I may have been busy this week, but I was staring down every Dad this week. Now everyone is gonna think I’m thirsty for Dads!” Danny laughed even harder “Hey man if that’s your kink, I won’t judge! But, we’re gonna take Audrey home now, I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” 

Danny walked in the next morning, much more prepared for dance today. Maybe even a little too prepared? A skin tight top, booty shorts, sweat bands on his head and on his wrists, and socks up to his knees. He even had correct dance trainers on! You went through shock, to tickled, to maybe a little turned on? After a few seconds of silence, you responded with a small shake of his head “A+ for effort! Let’s start with how flexible you are, I don’t want to pull your muscles. Go to the middle of the dance floor, place your feet on the yellow tape.” You did some simple floor stretches and he was already pretty flexible, but you knew you could push him a little further in time. You wrote notes on how far he was able to stretch with each muscle group, but got a little distracted when you told him to spread his legs. It was very obvious he was wearing a dancer’s belt, but the view was still lewd. You quickly wrote down the measurements of the stretch and quickly turned away. He must have noticed since he giggled and said “Sorry, was that view too much for you?” You scoffed and turned away “It’s not like I have a strict dress code, so you took your liberties I see. But that just seems to be your style.” You said with another sassy smirk. He smiled “You’re very genuine, you know. It’s very refreshing. I’m really glad you’ll be teaching me.” A huge smile and swell of happiness leaped in your heart. This was nice, because you felt the exact same way as he did. With all the negative people who make sure they try to make people feel as shitty as they do, he was a good guy to be around. Warm, funny, sincere and sweet. 

Once you were done with going over the next Ninja Sex Party set with him, you had called it a day. You smiled “This was such a great first day! I’m really excited to continue doing this.” Danny gave a warm smile right back “Yeah! I can’t wait to reach new potential with you. Before I go, have you ever seen stand-up?” You gave a sheepish smile “Well, I got in for free because I was a poor college student at the time, but yeah I have. I enjoyed it!” He beamed and handed you a ticket “I have another channel on Youtube I work for and we do live performances on stage, you should come to our show! Channel name is on the ticket, feel free to check us out! See you at the show tomorrow night if you feel like coming, otherwise I’ll see you next week. No pressure, but you’ll be able to stare at my legs again with jeans on.” He finished with a small laugh and a wink.” With that, he grabbed his bag and left the studio. 

You spent the rest of the afternoon on the floor crying from laughter watching some highlights of the channel and decided to go the show tomorrow night. Mostly to laugh, but taking up that invitation to stare at his legs again, he included that in the invitation after all, why wouldn’t you take it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding another dude to the equation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so incredibly long, I'm moving very soon and a bunch of other crap that life just happened to give me at the same time as this. I'll try and update more often!

Chapter 3  
“As always, this is as good as it’s gonna get” you told yourself as you finished up your make-up. Despite the rather low comment you just made, you were pretty satisfied with how you looked, even if you were a little nervous. You rubbed your cat’s head before heading out the door and driving to the venue where Danny was performing. He told you to not wait out front, but text when you parked. Once you found a parking place, Danny gave you instructions to meet him in the back of the venue. When you turned to the back alley, he was holding the door open and smiling wide. You weren’t sure if the smile was for you or not, but it suddenly hit you like a ton of bricks this was his first time seeing you with make-up and not in dance clothes, but you managed a weak smile. “Thanks for inviting me to your show! I was laying on the ground laughing from your channel. How do you guys stay pretty much consistently funny, or at least interesting and engaging to listen to?” Danny gleamed and laughed a little “Whoa, thanks little lady! That’s the confidence booster I needed for tonight! So, no need to sit with the general audience since you teach kids all the time, I thought I’d give you a break and you can sit in VIP with a friend of ours. Mark! Come on over here!” 

A handsome, psychically fit young man ran over and gave a big smile “Hi! My name’s Mark, I also run a channel like what Danny does, I just do one solo.” After studying him for a bit, you spoke “I think I’ve seen you on some of my student’s backgrounds before, just with a flower crown, if I recall correctly.” He laughed and nodded “It doesn’t surprise me. The kids love to edit pictures of me into memes or draw fanart, I honestly love it all, it can be really inspiring! The fanart, not so much the memes, those just make me giggle like a five year old.” All three of you laughed and you shook his hand “Pleasure meeting you, Mark. I guess I’m sitting with you tonight?” He nodded “We’ll be two levels up, since I have a lot of the same fans as the Grumps, but this show is for them, not me and I don’t want to make a fuss.” After the three of you talking for a bit, Danny got called for mic check. He turned to you and smiled “Make yourself at home, you look gorgeous tonight.” He finished with a wink and went to prepare for the show. Mark led you up the stairs before they let the general audience in. He turned to you once the two of you were settled in your seats “So, you are his dance instructor, right?” You answered with a nod “However, we’ve only really had one good session so far. But he’s incredibly motivated and receptive; we’ll make some good progress soon I’m sure.” Mark nodded “The whole crew for Game Grumps is really motivating, it’s inspiring and makes me want to work hard on my channel too.” Shortly after, the show had started and it was so charming to see Danny and Arin be so engaging with their fans. You found yourself laughing just as much as you would if you were just watching them online.   
When the show ended the whole venue thundered with monstrous applause, but you and Mark waited until the general audience had left before heading back down to where the Grumps were. Once you reached Danny you couldn’t hide your smile “You and Arin did such a great job! I loved it!” Danny was beaming “Thanks! Would you like to join us for some celebration sushi?” Nodding vigorously, he gave you the address and you went to your car to meet them at the sushi place. 

Thirty minutes later you had parked and the others were pulling in. Since Arin had reserved a table, you were seated immediately. Danny sat next to you and started talking right away “Thanks for coming tonight, the more people we have giving us feedback, the better!” You nodded “No problem, I really enjoyed myself. Mark is really inspiring as well, I enjoyed talking to him!” Danny looked a little taken aback for a second, but quickly smiled again “that’s good, I just wanted you to enjoy a night away from the kids, ya know? You teach so many during the week.” You nodded “It was a nice break, I appreciate it!” Danny’s leg was moving up and down and you took a mental note of this, wondering why he might be nervous or upset. After reaching the riveting conclusion of nothing coming to your mind, you looked at your menu to order. 

Once everyone got what they ordered, people at the table started shifting seats so they could talk to other people that originally sat far away from them. Mark moved over to where you and Danny were located and took a seat. “Hey Danny! You and Arin did a great job tonight!” Danny was eating, but nodded to thank Mark. He then turned to you “Since you are Danny’s teacher, will we be seeing more of you ?” You shrugged “I….think so? I don’t want to make Danny feel uncomfortable or pressured if he’s seeing me all the time outside of practice. Would you feel that way, you think?” Danny seemed to genuinely ponder at your words before answering “I could see it going that way, but I could also see it being totally cool. Maybe I should spend some time with you in just class for now and see how it goes?” You nodded “I agree, the last thing I want is things to get weird!” Mark shifted in his seat a bit and nodded “yeah I guess you are right! Well I hope things are cool, we’d like to hang out with you again!” He finished with a smile and walked back to his side of the table. 

Once everyone finished paying and taking leftovers in boxes, the grumps started driving home. Danny walked you to your car “So, see you later on this week?” You nodded “Thanks for walking me to my car, you didn’t have to!” Danny smiled “No trouble at all. Get home safe.” Before you got in your car, you got on your tip toes and bopped Danny’s nose “Be ready, mr. legs man. No jeans.” Danny rolled his eyes a bit and giggled “Hey I was ready last time wasn’t I? Or do I need to wear shorter shorts?” Danny wiggled his hips as he walked away “Later sweet tater!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the direction i'm going in okay with you guys? I'm sure it's obvious where i'm going now, and I've got a strong story with this now if I keep going. Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm, sweaty, tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay! I moved, and finances have been nothing but shit for me. And yet, this chapter i'm giving you feels like my best yet. I feel more confident with the layout, timing and everything! Writers truly write the best when they are a mess, haha. But thanks for all the kudos, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feedback is always appreciated! <3 It might be a long wait again before my next chapter, but i'll do my best to get another one out ASAP.

Chapter 4

Danny walked into the studio when you were on the phone. You motioned for him to start warming up while you finished the call. He gave you a thumbs-up and started stretching. A few minutes later you ended the call   
“Looks like Mark is my new student! I’ll be seeing him Monday nights. Geez, I’m going to be so busy, I may have to hire some more staff soon. “

Danny turned his head a bit. “Mark wants to learn to dance? How come? He’s not in a band.”

You shook your head a bit. “You are right, but he’s working out now and wants to have some stretch techniques down. I can at least teach that with confidence. I doubt he’ll be here long since it’s just learning how to stretch before and after workouts and on rest days.” 

He gave a noise to acknowledge he heard you, but didn’t say much after that. You got up from your desk and turned on the music system. “Are you ready to get started? I think we can push you a little further than we did last time?” Dan immediately focused on his exercises. “Absolutely! I’ve been practicing every day!” 

The longer the class went on, the more comfortable the environment got. The music you picked was infectious, and you both had worked up a sweat with the routine you had cooked up for Danny on stage. Endorphins were released from the dancing, and Danny seemed a lot more relaxed than when he first walked in. When you finished the 3rd run through, you were both panting. Danny collapsed on the floor “I can’t wait to show the lovelies this; I’m feeling so good about it. I would have never reached this potential without your guide, thank you [Y/N]”. You smiled bright and chugged some water “Not a problem. This is my job after all; it’s a joy to hear you can feel your improvement.” Danny wiggled over to where you were sitting on the floor; his hair had a few sweat drops from his forehead. A few dripped on the floor, but one landed on your leg. You pretended not to notice, but it excited you. That’s right, you made Danny sweat like that. It only made you want to do it more. 

Unaware to you, Danny realized you were spacing out. He poked your leg close to where his sweat drip was. It snapped you out of your daydream immediately, feeling a little embarrassed. Danny looked at you curiously “Everything okay, teach?” You quickly nodded. “Oh yeah, no worries, sorry I space out a lot.” You sprang up from the floor. “I do think we can call it a day, you did so well today! Please continue those stretches, I can tell you’ve been practicing!” 

Danny gathered his things and placed a check on your desk for his payment. You followed him as he headed for the door. Handing him his water bottle, you smiled “I will see you next week. You did very well and I’m confident your fans will love your work!” Before he opened the door he turned back to you, he lowered himself a bit to your height “Thanks for making me sweat, it feels good to release so much from feeling bottled up and tight, don’t you think?” You recalled the sweat drop that touched your leg and fought back a blush. Stammering a bit, you managed to say “It…it did feel pretty good….why…why do you think I do it for a living?” Danny giggled a bit and opened the door “You are the cutest dance instructor I’ve ever had, that’s for sure. Just remember I was your student first. See you next week.” He walked out and up the stairs to outside.   
Once he left, you closed the door and leaned against it. He was a student! But fuck it, this was your studio, and two can play at this game. You quickly went to music library and found a song you wanted to play for him next week. There was no denying it now, he felt the same way as you did, there was electricity not to be denied. You were going to make sure there was no confusion between him and Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotsa talking and kinda short. But it's good to get it out there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, things were not so great with me a few weeks back and I had zero motivation to much of anything aside of going to work, working, coming home from work and sleeping. And then doing it all over again. But thanks for your patience, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5   
The day after the sexual frustration that is Danny Sexbang came in, Mark had his lesson with you. While he was strong and did exercise, he was definitely lacking in the flexibility department. Holding back giggles when he could barely get his arms past his knees while bending over for a stretch was difficult. Mark huffed, but was determined to keep reaching further.   
“Don’t worry Mark, it doesn’t have to happen overnight! Just do a little every night while you are home and you’ll see progression. I’ve even made a simple chart telling you what stretches you should do daily. You’ll have more energy for your workouts as well.” He gave a small, cheerful smile.  
“Thanks, Y/N. Speaking of progression, how are things moving with Danny? That man is a desert, and you are his oasis.” Immediately feeling sheepish, you felt your face melt into your arms “Wha….what?! How’d you know? That was quite an analogy you pulled out there.” You finished with a small laugh. “Besides, don’t you have a lady to get back to?” Mark waved his arm in the air “Yes, but we’re already together and very happy. Danny’s pipes are about to burst. Everyone knows, he practices his routines so much to keep you impressed!” As if you couldn’t melt anymore, you were sure you were a puddle by this point “Well, things did get a little heated yesterday. I honestly thought he was going to kiss me before he left yesterday, and I wouldn’t have stopped him; even though it’s directly against my own policy. Fuck it, I’ll burn up my old rules and write a new code of conduct!”   
At this point, Mark was kneeling over laughing. He finally calmed his laughter fit and managed to speak again “I just want to let you know and I’m sure it’s obvious, but he’s not like stage persona. He’s a super chill dude, but even a guy with fans needs a swift kick too. Fuck gender roles!” Now it was your turn to laugh “You are totally right! I guess I just need a boost myself. I’m not afraid to go after a guy if I really want them; I’ve just had a lot of strange rejection in the past. Guys just ghosting, or one time a guy broke with me through my roommate, and didn’t have the decency to even give me the truthful answer why. I had to find out through the rumor mill later on. Am I going to let that stop me? No, but it’s just a little scary.” Mark nodded throughout the spiel, attentively listening. 

After taking a deep sigh, you felt better letting that out, but Mark had a gentle stern look on his face “I understand where you are both are coming from, and I can’t help but feel slightly shitty for accidently insinuating that I was interested in you. It really deterred Danny from making a move faster. I’ve already apologized to him, but I feel like you deserve it too.” You shook your head “Don’t feel bad Mark, I’ve moved on and it’s in the past now. No worries, really. Even just talking to you is helping. In fact, I realize I need to say something. How am I really going to know how he feels if I don’t even ask the guy? It’s kinda important, dont’cha think?” Thankfully Mark was smiling again “That’a girl! That’s what I wanted to hear!” You heard your watch beep and took a huge sigh “Looks like we basically talked your way through your lesson, I apologize Mark, how unprofessional of me.”  
Feeling a hand on your shoulder, you looked up to see Mark smiling at you “Don’t feel bad. I feel a lot better talking to you about this. I’m really rooting for you two, because you both don’t realize how genuine and sincere you both are. You guys fit, and I wish you all the best.” Feeling your eyes water, you couldn’t help but hug him “Thanks so much Mark, I’m glad we talked. I’m going to try, and I know Danny will too.” 

Mark gathered his things and left the studio, and you took out your phone and simply stared at it for a few minutes, playing with the screen dimmer before finally making it to the messages menu. Slowly scrolling down your contact list until you reached Danny’s name, you took a deep breath before asking him to join you at a concert next week. Two minutes…five minutes…ten minutes went by and nothing was happening. You quadruple checked your message to see if sent and it truly did.   
Trying to make yourself busy while waiting was almost agony, sweeping the dance floor, cleaning the mirrors, doing paperwork that you were only half paying attention too, but then….finally an hour and a half later, you finally got a response. You heard your phone vibrate and slowly picked it up, and thankfully the response read “Love to. Send me the info and I’ll meet you there. Never heard of the band before, but I’m down to try something new. Sorry for the delay, we were recording for the show. See you Friday night.” Elation, yes, which was what you felt. Gripping your phone with excitement, you bounced around the studio a bit getting ready for your next class. Friday night could not come fast enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to use the band Chvches for their date, I find it to be a good fit. I do hope that's okay! Updates possibly may be more frequent, we'll see ^^ Thanks for all the kudos and love so far, it makes me so happy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I can't believe I haven't updated this since November 2016....but my life got so busy. In 2017 and still now I found D&D and that's been a HUGE part of my weekends. And work got a lot more demanding(I had to work for three months straight without a day off!) and then immediately got mono right after that. And then I had to move right after that. Anddddddddd then my mental health hit me like a ton of bricks....but I'm currently in therapy and got diagnosed with PTSD. My therapist is awesome and I'm making great progress and I guess it's well enough to where I can finish this! Actually as I type this I'm about to write the last chapter. But i've never left this community, been reading your guys stories pretty much every night. It feels so good to write this.....and at the end of my next(and last!) chapter, please be sure to check out the end notes for my next fanfiction idea!

Chapter 6

Nervously walking around your apartment, you were trying to find things to distract yourself until Danny came and picked you up. Such a sweetheart, you were the one to invite him out and he insisted on driving you there. You already had picked your outfit and done your makeup hours ago, feeling that if you did these things ahead of time, you’d make time go by faster. To your dismay, it did not prove successful. Fiddling with your phone to make time pass, you finally received a text from Danny saying he’d arrived. Your heart leapt and headed out to his car. Noticing you both were wearing leather jackets, you both laughed at the same time. His was black, but yours was a dark red. Once you slid into his car, he put a hand on your shoulder and winked 

“Nice taste, girl. Leather is always awesome!” You sheepishly rubbed the back of your head and giggled out a thanks. 

Once you arrived at the venue, you got in line to wait with excitement that you were going to see a band you’ve been itching to see for ages. Danny noticed your giddiness and smiled 

“Wow, you are like a puppy right now! I don’t even know this band and I’m stoked” All you could do in return was smile back “They are so fun to listen to, the lyrics cut deep and it’s refreshing to hear a woman be the lead singer for a band when the rest of the group is dudes.” Danny nodded “Oh for sure, I’m ready!” 

The doors opened and Danny grabbed your hand as the line started to move. You gripped it back with a warm comforting feeling slowly blossoming through your body and went inside. 

Concerts always brought such a fun crowd and this time was no different, lots of people chattering with their friends in excitement. The two of you moved into the performance hall and you turned to Danny and took both of his hands

“I hope you don’t mind, but I slowly try to inch closer as the concert goes on…people move around all the time and if there’s space in front of us, I’m seizing that space!” and held your fist up high. Danny knelled over laughing “Seize it up, I’ll follow your tailfeather.” and finished with a naughty smirk. 

You gripped the bottom of your leather jacket and looked at the ground for a second and then back at him with a shy smile. “feel free to grip on” you thought with nervous excitement, but you weren’t quite brave enough to say it aloud. Both of you discussed video game tastes until the lights went down and the crowd started screaming. You whirled around towards the stage and in all their glory, CHVRCHES came out onto the stage and you lit up. They immediately started and the crowd moved as close as they could to the stage, and the bodies started getting closer together. Danny grabbed onto your belt loops on your hips “Is this okay?” he cupped your ear to make sure you could hear him. Thankful he asked, but had no feelings of uncomfort and you nodded. He shifted himself closer and you could feel all of his front against your back. You both started moving to the beat together and since he was already this close to you, testing the waters seemed like a fun idea and pushed your ass out towards Danny a bit more. He immediately noticed and gripped on a little tighter to you. He cupped your ear again and asked 

“Are you enjoying me or the music right now?” You returned the naughty smirk he gave you earlier and answered “Why not both? Both is good.”

He giggled and bit the top of your ear and answered “I like the way you think.” And gave your ass a little smack. You wiggled it in return against his crotch but resumed your attention back on the band afterwards. They played almost nonstop and the two of you danced pretty much the entire time, the heat and tension never leaving you, but a feeling of comfort also seeped through after a while. You loved having Danny this close to you and enjoying the music of one of your favorite bands. 

The time came much too fast, but the band finished their encore songs and the venue back lights came back on. Feeling more comfortable and less shy, you grabbed Danny’s hand and walked back to his car. Once you got in, Danny turned to you 

“That was a lot of fun, feel free to invite me to more concerts, I really enjoyed myself and the band was awesome!” The enthusiasm on Danny was so genuine and pure, you couldn’t help but sit up in your seat a little closer to him “For sure, you’re a great dancing buddy too.” And gave a tiny wink. He was about to put the keys in the ignition, but he put them on the dashboard and started to close the distance between you two “Wasn’t going to jump right to that, but I’m not complaining. Your ass felt great, you’ve got plentiful to grab onto and I want more.”

You bit the side of your lip and draped your arm around his neck “Anywhere you want to touch, go for it.” And you pulled his neck and your lips finally met. The kisses were curious but fun at first, but it wasn’t long until he started nibbling your bottom lip and your other free hand scraped the top of his leg over his jeans. He shuddered a bit and made a small grunt. Panting between kisses he asked “Want me to take you home?” You finally pulled away and said “Let’s go to the studio, it’s much closer.” He gripped the steering wheel tightly and started to drive.


End file.
